Hey There Leafpool
by M-S The Master Pokemon Trainer
Summary: Crowfeather goes down to the lake to think. He recently came back from running away with Leafpool. What happens when he sees a certain she-cat across the lake? Songfic for Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's.


_**Hezzo! This is just a random songfic I came up with while listening to Hey There Delilah and reading a LeafxCrow oneshot. So enjoy!**_

Crowfeather sighed and sat in front of the lake. He had just come back from running away with Leafpool, and most cats weren't accepting him. He stared across the lake at ThunderClan. It seemed like a thousand miles.

_Hey there Delilah,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away,_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty,_

_Yes you do,_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true._

Leafpool walked over to the lake and started searching for watermint. By the time she found some, she was exhausted and sat down to rest. She was trying to avoid Clanmates and questions by keeping herself busy. But what she really wanted was Crowfeather. She shook her head. _You can't be together! You have responsibilities! You're too far away anyway!_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes,_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise,_

_I'm by your side._

Crowfeather sighed again. She was killing him because they couldn't be together!

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me._

Leafpool knew that some day they would both be in StarClan. There, they could be together forever. It just seemed like forever to get there! It was so frustrating!

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe me girl some day,_

_I'll pay the bills with this guitar,_

_We'll have it good,_

_We'll have the life we knew we would,_

_My word is good._

Crowfeather frowned. He loved her Clan more than him, fine! Nightcloud was trying to get close to him. _Maybe it's time to move on. But I didn't tell Leafpool everything I thought of her._

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple song I wrote to you,_

_Would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all,_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall,_

_We'd have it all._

Leafpool gathered up the watermint and got ready to leave. But then she saw a shape on the other side of the lake. Could it really be him? Now she was even hallucinating about him!

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me._

Leafpool flicked her tail in greeting. The cat across the lake jumped up and waved his tail back and forth. It _was _him!

Crowfeather stood up and was about to walk back to camp, but something caught his eye on the ThunderClan shore. A figure, shaped like her. Did she see him? Then the ThunderClan cat lifted and flicked her tail. It _was_ her! He frantically waved his tail. He could imagine her smiling. He prepared to jump in the lake and swim across to her. It didn't matter how much the other cats shunned them, they were never in love like this!

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way,_

_Our friends would all make fun of us,_

_And we'll just laugh along because,_

_We know that none of them have felt this way,_

_Delilah I can promise you,_

_That by the time we get through,_

_The world will never ever be the same,_

_And you're to blame._

Leafpool saw Crowfeather about to jump into the lake. _No! You'll drown! _She was sorely tempted to yowl. _You have to leave, or he'll jump! _So she turned and fled.

Crowfeather saw her run away. He knew she did it to stop him. Whiskers drooping, he headed back to camp.

_Hey there Delilah, you be good, _

_And don't you miss me,_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school,_

_And I'll be making history,_

_Like I do,_

_You know it's all because of you,_

_We can do whatever we want to,_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you,_

_This one's for you._

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me._


End file.
